X2012
by shin jae hee
Summary: The first time I laid my eyes on you, I know that we met not by coincidence, but destiny.
1. The Prophecy

_The first time I laid my eyes on you, I know that we met not by coincidence, but destiny. ~Hasegawa Kamui~_

_Grandma, tell me how can I love again after I lost my heart? ~Mizukawa Kazuki~_

_Kazuki-chan, you never lost your heart. Instead, you misplaced it or rather hide it from everyone. ~Mizukawa Chiyo~_

_Let me be with you, Kazuki. Let me cherish you. ~Hasegawa Kamui~_

_How can someone who was deeply hurt in the past, love someone who was equally hurt too? ~Mizukawa Kazuki~_

_How I wish not to be in the same spot ever again. ~Sakurazuka Subaru~_

_I'm sorry Kohane, although I'm considered as a sorcerer, yet, I couldn't help you in a way that I should; protecting you. ~Kimihiro Watanuki~_

_It's my destiny, Watanuki-kun. ~Tsuyuri Kohane~_

_With me being one of the Ten no Ryuu, I wish that I could protect all the people that is important to me! ~Seichirou Aiko~_

_I came here by following my prophecy. ~ Seong Choon Hyang~_

_Subaru, it is me that you were talking about, just now. ~Sakurazuka Hotaru~_

_It's not blood ties that are important, it is the feeling, love and affection itself. ~Lee Mong Ryong~_

_Being abandon by your parents, leaving by alone, why were you still have the affection for human being? Why you were still loves him, where I am also Kamui? ~Oonishi Kamui~_

_You are not that qualified to join us at all, Kazuki. ~Kyle Rondart~_

_I can't even enter her dream, since she rarely dream. ~Kimura Mika~_

_No one can read my wish because I don't even know what is it that I really want. Therefore, that's making sense that I am one of Chi no Ryuu. ~Mizukawa Kazuki~_

_Why is it has to be repeated again? Is it what is call as destiny, ne, Sorata? ~Kishu Arashi~_

_I wish that I could see Subaru-san. ~Sumeragi Haruto~_

Again, after 13 years the prophecy ended, once again, it repeated again with the emerging of the twin star, Hasegawa Kamui and Oonishi Kamui. Will this time the result be the same as 13 years ago, back in the year of 1999, where Shirou Kamui, successfully win over Monou Fuuma who was his twin star by bringing him back to his real personality?

This is X/2012 a sequel to X/1999 with different storyline from the previous, with some characters from X/1999 making appearance together with the XXX Holic, Cardcaptor Sakura and Tsubasa crossover.

**Ten no Ryuu**

_**Hasegawa Kamui**_

The next Ten no Ryuu Kamui, after Shirou Kamui.

21 years old

_**Tsuyuri Kohane**_

A dream gazer (yumemi) for Ten no Ryuu. Trained under Kakyou Kuzuki.

_**Seichirou **__**Aiko**_

Daughter of Seichirou Aoki.

_**Sumeragi Haruto**_

Distant relative of Sakurazuka Subaru and the current leader of the clan.

_**Seong Choon Hyang**_

A mudang (Korean shaman)

_**Lee Mong Ryong**_

A Buddhist monk.

_**Kishu Akemi**_

Adoptive child of Kishu Arashi.

**Chi no Ryuu**

_**Oonishi Kamui**_

The next Chi no Ryuu Kamui, after Monou Fuuma.

_**Mizukawa Kazuki**_

Chased away water healer because of the emerged esper powers since her childhood.

_**Kimura Mika**_

Chi no Ryuu yumemi.

_**Kyle Rondart**_

Priest.

_**Sakurazuka Hotaru**_

Wife of Sakurazuka Subaru and the mother of Sakurazuka Hokuto. An omnyouji.

*Other Chi no Ryuu will be announced later.

**Other Characters**

_**Mizukawa Chiyo**_

Grandmother of Mizukawa Kazuki.

_**Kimihiro Watanuki**_

A powerful time magician.

*Other characters shall be announced later.


	2. Starcrossed lover

_The first time I laid my eyes on you, I know that we met not by coincidence, but destiny. ~Hasegawa Kamui~_

_**Few years back….**_

'I see it…. I see… Kamui-chan… Wielding the sword…that born from Tomoyo-chan… Blood… Everywhere….'

His wife sudden screaming in the middle of the night disturbed his peaceful sleep.

"Sakura? What's wrong, dear?" He said, carefully holding on her, who was broken down into tears.

"S-syao Ran… I see it again… Kamui-chan…and.."

"Shh… It's okay, Sakura…" He said, coaxing his crying wife. He knows clearly on what was she was talking about. The dream. Her dream. Kamui's destiny.

Seeing her pregnant wife carrying this heavy burden makes him suffer. Sakura was now a yumemi, the one, which could see the future, by wielding dreams and seeing the past. However, she couldn't do anything to help the poor little Kamui who was now living alone, other than cherish, love and protect him.

After she drove into her sleep again, he went to Kamui's room. He saw the little boy sleeping peacefully, not knowing the truth that his mother, Hasegawa Tomoyo had passed away, just after giving birth to the Divine Sword. It was born, again, into this world, and Syao Ran knows that again, the pendulum was swing, counting the time, for the Promised Day.

But for now, Sakura and him, decided on giving all the love that they can to Kamui, not just because Kamui was their best friend's son and not because that they want Kamui to be The Kamui of Ten no Ryuu; it was him to decide it later on, but the fact that Kamui needs it the most.

_**2010.**_

_**Hasegawa Kamui**_

Kamui was walking to his class, when suddenly he bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry I –" He lost his words when he saw the one who bumped into him, it was a girl.

"It's okay." She replied, flatly.

She walked passed by him, ignoring the fact that he was never let his sight off from her. She was beautiful.

"Oi, Hasegawa! Flirting, eh?" One of his classmates asked him, making him awakened from his sudden dream.

"N-no!"

"You don't lie, I saw the way you were looking at her! Can't get your eyes off her, aren't you?"

Before he left for class, he silently wishes that he could see her, again…

_**Mizukawa Kazuki**_

The earlier girl that Kamui was bump into was thinking of her past, while leaving the Horitsuba Gakuen….

'_You know clearly, of why she was chased away by her own parents and even her clan member, right, Chiyo-san?' Ichihara Yuuko asked to the lady in front of her who was looks as the same age as Yuuko._

'_I do, Yuuko-san, in fact I know that since before her existence. But, she's still my granddaughter…'_

'_Unfortunately, it is only you who thinks like that, not even your own daughter has the heart of thinking her the way you are. I guess, maybe because of her destiny, that she will slaughter each and everyone later, when the second Promised Day come.'_

'_I guess you were right, Dimensional Witch. But, it's her choice to kill or not to kill, it's her choice to wish or not to wish. After all, it's not depending on her destiny only, but also her will to fight and choose the right path for her and the Kamui that she will serve later on.'_

'_I guess I can't really win over you, like what Clow once mentioned about you. But as for now, it is her path, and later, would be her choice.'_

She remembered their conversation clearly, because it's regarding her own parents that turn away from her. From that moment, she knew the reason why her parents left her behind, abandoning her. Not just because of her esper power, but also her destiny, to be one of the Chi no Ryuu.

'Hasegawa Kamui…. And Mizukawa Kazuki…. The star-crossed lover who will determine the fate of humanity, as well as the earth… That girl…is the one that Kamui cherish so much, but…' Sakura couldn't continue her dream gazing as she knew what was going to happen. Behind her, it was the former Chi no Ryuu yumemi, Kakyou Kuzuki.

'She will die. For your son's sake.' His sudden interruption making Sakura look behind her.

'Kuzuki-san…'

'Hajimemashite…. Li Sakura…'

'Is there, another way for her, Kuzuki-san?'

'I don't know, Li-san, as we can't enter into her dream, we can't determine her future neither her past rather than knowing her final destiny, her death.'

'Is it possible for someone who can't dream exist?'

'Probably, it was caused by her past, her sadness.'

'But, how can we know her final destiny, when we wouldn't able to determine her future?'

'Maybe, it is her wish, to die for the sake of Kamui.'

Sakura broke down as she heard Kakyou. She couldn't agree with the fact that each and one of the Ten no Ryuu and Chi no Ryuu has to face; hurting and wounded themselves for only one answer and one future.

Syao Ran, on the other hand knows about what was happening on her wife. All he could do was helping her, protecting her from all the black magic that was curse on her. Syao Ran was also teaching both Kamui and Tsubasa Li, their daughter on fighting skills. It was not surprising for Syao Ran when Kamui displaying his esper powers as early as 7 years old. The Divine Sword that was born by Tomoyo was safely hided in the university that he worked in.

Tsubasa, their daughter was a cheerful daughter and get along very well with Kamui, despite the fact that they are not blood related. Both of them were important for Sakura and Syao Ran and both of them willing to do anything to protect them.

_**2010.**_

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san!" Kamui went to search his mother, Sakura, who was cooking in the kitchen. The 19 year old boy was as happy as ever, despite his tragedy past.

"Yes, Kamui, I'm here."

"Okaa-san! Guess what? I finally able to ask her out!"

"Well, who's the lucky girl, my son?" Sakura asked, anxiously.

"Kazuki-chan!" Sakura shot herself silent as she heard him, making Kamui's cheerful mood distrupted.

"Okaa-san? Are you alright?" Kamui asked, looking at her worriedly.

"Eh. I'm fine!" She replied happily, trying her very best of hiding her true feelings on that time….


	3. Her Memory with Kamui

_Grandma, tell me how can I love again after I lost my heart? ~Mizukawa Kazuki~_

_Kazuki-chan, you never lost your heart. Instead, you misplaced it or rather hide it from everyone. ~Mizukawa Chiyo~_

Kazuki honestly never thought of the feeling being love; not after what had happen to her in the past but also not after Chiyo's death. But, when this certain young man came into her life, it all changed. He gave her his hope that was to be with her.

"_Let me be with you, Kazuki. Let me cherish you."_

Was all that he said to her on one day, that she thought would never came into her life.

"_How can someone who was deeply hurt in the past, love someone who was equally hurt too?"_

Was all that she could say to him. It took him a while to figure it out.

"_That's why we are destined to meet each other, so that both of us could heal each other, love each other."_

It shocked her so much that she lost her words. This young man was the toughest opponent that she ever met in all entire her life! It's not that easy to make him give up with his simple thought. And so, Kazuki let him enter her life, hoping that he would leave her later. But, it was never happen. Instead, he asked her to live with him, in a simple apartment that he rent all by himself.

"What? Are you nuts? We can't be living together! We are not even married!"

"Then, marry me, Kazuki!" His blurted thought making her blushed.

"Look, you are out of your mind now! We can't-"

"We can, Kazuki. We can. I've told my parents that we will live together and my parents agree with that." He said, reassuring her.

Actually, it took Kamui a lot to convince his parents, especially the current Li clan leader, and the husband of sweet (formerly Kinomoto) Sakura, Li Syao Ran.

"No, Kamui! How can Otoo-san let you live with some maiden alone in a house!"

"Anata, it's not maiden, that's too old fashion, it's a young lady, considering her age." Sakura, who was walking from the kitchen, interrupted.

"Whatever, Sakura. This young man! I just can't let him live with some maiden-"

"I'm not as perverted as you, Otoo-san. Besides, you were living with Okaa-san when you were still schooling!" Kamui bluntly exclaimed, making his father blushed.

"Wh-who's perverted! And how'd you know that?"

"Look, anata, the way you are reacting towards Kamui, indicating that you are starting to behave like Onii-chan."

"No, I'm not! And please, don't bring your elder brother into this."

"Why not? After all, he's your brother-in-law!"

With that, Kamui knew that his parents were starting to fight. If it's not because of mystical thingy or something funny happen towards his father, then it would be about his uncle, Kinomoto Touya.

At last, she surrendered to him, moving in with him at the age of 19. During that time, both of them were still schooling in Horitsuba Gakuen and almost finishing their studies. As long as she could remember, he never did something that was beyond expectation like making love to her, rather than kissing and hugging. She knew that Kamui, as a young man have those desires within him. But, he still could control his urges and respected her. As for Kazuki, she cares less about that and wouldn't really mind if the man was Kamui.

They do slept together whenever she feels like, because, by only sleeping with him, enabling her of entering her dream. She rarely dreams, to be true, but having Kamui by her side made that possible. Kamui's family were also being nice to her, especially Tsubasa, Kamui's younger sister. She kept teasing her brother, so does the mother, Sakura. Syao Ran, who rarely talks to her still making her comfortable, by telling her to inform him if Kamui had gone overboard. Kazuki just laughed a bit by hearing his statement, which earns Kamui blushing.

Her life slowly coloured when he entered her life and silently, she wished that she could do something for Kamui, even it costs her own life. Kamui, the one who nurturing her, posing as her father, her mother and most importantly her lover. Kamui were a gentlemen as well as a romantic person. He hates arguing with Kazuki and would silence himself when he sensed Kazuki was unhappy with him.

Kamui do have beautiful birthmarks within his back, which looks like a pair of wings. Kazuki noticed this when she saw him changing. At first, he reluctantly wanted to show to her, but after she insisted, he gave up. He thought that the marks making some people feared of him, but not to Kazuki. Instead, she kissed both of the wings, saying that she want to fly with Kamui's wings. Therefore, that's why Kamui cherishes her so much.

Unfortunately, their sweet dreams were not lasted forever. After Kazuki learned that Kamui knows about her position as one of the Chi no Ryuu, she decided to avoid him, afraid that her closeness to him would influenced his decision; whether to become Kamui of Ten no Ryuu or Kamui of Chi no Ryuu….


	4. Their Graduation Day

'_Isn't she's a very cute child, Chiyo-chan?'_

'_It is, Kazuya.'_

_The couple was holding a newborn baby who currently sleeping in Chiyo's arm._

'_But, Kazuya, aren't you worried?' Chiyo asked her husband, frowning._

'_Why would I be, Chiyo-chan? After all, she's our one and only granddaughter.'_

_His simple statement making Chiyo smiled and decided that there was no reason for her and Kazuya to abandon this child. After all, both of them loved her._

'_Ne, Kazuya, what do we name her?'_

'_Ermm… Why don't we name her 'Kazuki'?_

'_Nice name. But why 'Kazuki'?_

'_Because she is the one that will shine with hope, one day…'_

_Lukewarm tears suddenly fell from her eyes. She tried her best of hiding it from Kazuya, but she failed to do so._

'_Anata, what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?' Kazuya asked, looking worriedly at his wife._

_Chiyo shaked her head in refusal. She was actually touched by her husband's hope for their sleeping granddaughter. So much hope were actually given to her, although something awful were already bestowed on her; to be one of the Chi no Ryuu when the time comes. _

_They were just returned from visiting Yuuko Ichihara. She were her long known friend because she were one of the top magician, a water healer. Kazuya were a famous swordsman, who Chiyo met before, when she helped curing him after battling with his opponent. _

_Yuuko warned her about Kazuya and she actually realized about it from the first time their meeting. Now, they were already happily married and even have a grandchild, which was Kazuki._

'_Actually, I've once ask Clow-san about Kazuki's name and he said that it is a very good name and it suits her.' He said, while caressing the baby's face._

'_I know that he would say so, because he's Clow-san.' She replied, wiping away her tears._

'_Chiyo, no matter what happens in the future, we will protect her, nurturing her and loving her with everything we have, so that she would not felt very hurt when she learns the truth later.' Kazuya said to her. Chiyo happily nodded and continued cooing the little one in her arms._

'_Hajimemashite, Kazuki-chan. Dozo, yoroshiku'_

Kazuki slowly crept open her eyes. It was a dream of her grandparents. She silently smiled remembering on how thoughtful her grandparents were, especially Kazuya, for naming her with such a wonderful name.

"_It's beautiful name, Kazuki, because it comes with good hopes." _Kamui once told her.

She turns to her left side to find Kamui sleeping peacefully beside her. It's because of this young man that she were able to reminiscence about the old days. Slowly, she lays a kiss on his lips. He groaned slightly and pulled her to his embrace unconsciously. She smiled lightly to his reaction and comfortably snuggled to his chest. Both of them slept soundly, finishing the rest of the night.

"Onee-chan!" Tsubasa squealed lightly as she saw Kazuki with her brother, Kamui.

"Tsubasa-chan, how are you today?" Kazuki said with a smile, lowering herself to meet her eyes.

"I'm in a very good mood here today, Onee-chan!" The 14-year-old girl replied.

"Kazuki-chan, are you going to perform with your violin today?" Sakura asked as she walked together with Syaoran by her side.

"Oh, Obaa-san, yes, I will, assisting Kamui with his piano." A blush slowly creeping across her face.

"Mou, it's always Onii-chan, Onii-chan, Onii-chan!" Tsubasa said, making her face pouted.

"Mou, Tsubasa, you shouldn't said that to Kazuki Onee-san here…" Sakura said, coaxing her daughter. Sakura knew that Tsubasa were not unhappy with Kamui and Kazuki relationship, but were rather feeling lonely since Kamui moved in with Kazuki. Kazuki were lost in word, when she witnessed herself of Tsubasa's frantic reaction. Kamui, who were now with them, patted softly her back. He knew that she were quite awkward with handling kids and even her fans which were their juniors in Horitsuba Gakuen.

"Tsubasa-chan, I can't play piano well without Onee-chan, since we were practicing together every time for today's entertainment." He said, smiling at his little sister.

"I know. Mou,I'm just kidding, Onii-chan, Onee-chan." She replied happily.

Somewhat, Kazuki sighed in relief. She was afraid if she hurt Tsubasa's feeling by 'stealing' her brother away.

"Anyway, I heard that you have a boyfriend from the soccer club. Uncle Yukito told me."

"Wha? What, no, Onii-chan! I-I" Tsubasa's face were now all lit up. Kazuki chuckled a bit on seeing her reaction.

Yukito Tsukishiro or Yue, one of the guardian of Sakura Cards were now one of the professor in Horitsuba Gakuen. He's teaching Mathematics and also the coach for soccer and kyudo. Apparently, he's teaching the three of them as Kazuki and Tsubasa were the top players for kyudo, along with Kishu Akemi (she's Tsubasa's close friend) and Kamui in the soccer club.

The three Tsubasa and Akemi were also in the cheerleading club with Tsubasa as the cheerleader. Actually, her mother, Arashi, forbade Akemi as Akemi is a miko. But, since Akemi were so interested with cheerleading activity, Arashi finally decided to let her so.

They were now heading for their graduation ceremony, where Kamui, and Sumeragi Haruto, together with Seong Choon Hyang and her would finally finish their school days.

Seong Choon Hyang was the new transferred students from South Korea. At first, Kazuki didn't know that she would be one of the Ten no Ryuu as she were a Korean shaman. It didn't took a lot of time for both Kazuki and Choon Hyang to develop strong friendship within them. They were even in the same club, which were in Chemistry Club and Kendo Club.

As for Haruto, he were the current leader of Sumeragi clan, a powerful omnyouji clan. He were a lover to Seichirou Aiko and a good friend of Kamui. As for Kamui, he inherits the talent of playing piano from her deceased mother, (formerly Daidouji) Tomoyo. Sakura always told him of her mother's talent and her sweet and generous personality. From Sakura, he silently grows to miss her mother a lot. At least, he won't easily forget of her mother as Sakura kept told him about her. Sakura and Syaoran kept the left behind video recorded by Tomoyo safely. They treasure them a lot because it kept a lot of memories within them, not just about their love story, but Tomoyo herself.

The costume sewed by Tomoyo were kept safely and pass to Tsubasa, as she would now inherits the Sakura Cards from her mother. It's not that Sakura didn't want the cards, but she figured out that she would be too old for action. But still, she were the right holder, the mistress of the cards. She was now held a very important post, as a yumemi and it is her duty, her destiny. As for Syaoran, he still practices magic as usual, to help Sakura.

They finished their school days with no worries since all of them pass with flying colours. Unfortunately, Sakura predicted that they must prepared for the war to come in two years of time, as Kamui would discover his twin star. Syaoran noticed this and tried his very best of comforting his wife, which sometimes crying by herself. She wants to tell Kamui so much about all of this that is to happen to him, but, she can't, not until the Promised Day. That was what Kakyou Kuzuki and Watanuki Kimihiro told her.

"Kazuki, would you marry me?" Kamui asked her without any hesitant. She was speechless of his thought, believing that he was already forgotten about it. It was one answer that she never replied to her until two years later, when the war started…


	5. Choice

**Disclaimer: I do not own neither X/1999, Card Captor Sakura or even XXX Holic.**

Kamui walks stiffly in the rain. He was too tired of everything.

"_Kamui, you are the one, bestowed with powers to determine the fate of humanity." Sakura told him._

_Kamui's eyes widen. He couldn't really understands of what Sakura were saying._

"_Yo-your mother, T-Tomoyo-chan, she died b-because of-" Sakura, who couldn't continued, crying. Upon seeing this, Syaoran told the truth on behalf of Sakura._

"_Listen, son, your mother, Tomoyo, she died of giving birth to the Divine Sword."_

"_What? B-but otou-san, you told me that-"_

"_I lied." _

"_You're joking, right, otou-san, okaa-san?"_

"_No, son. I knew this is hard for you. But, don't you ever think of why Kazuki-chan suddenly left you without explanation?"_

_He gasped. _

"_Yes, son. She actually realized this earlier than you do and actually, she may be your enemy." Syaoran calmly explained to him._

"_But why?"_

"_S-she is one of the Chi no Ryuu, the one that wish for the revolution of earth."_

"_N-no, it can't be! She-"_

"_Snap out of it Kamui. It is not only you who can't accept it! Even your late mother face hardships upon realizing this. Your mother here, she is now a yumemi!"_

_Kamui fell to his knees. Tears streaming down his face._

"_S-so, both of you knows about it from the very beginning…"_

"_I'm very sorry, son. I do want to tell you, but I can't, not until the Promised Day to come." Sakura said, slowly approaching her son. But, he suddenly standing with his face fell completely._

"_I will be home before diner." With that, he left both Sakura and Syaoran behind._

"Kazuki, why were you kept it to all by yourself?" Kamui looked up to the sky, facing the falling rain.

Kamui was now a young 21 years old man. He was still studying at the place where Syaoran works as a History professor. Just right after his graduation, Kazuki suddenly disappearing herself, not just from him, but also from her best friend, Choon Hyang. It was unusual for her, because she never did so in the past. All that came into Kamui's mind at that time was she was afraid of answering to his proposal.

A year later, when he enters the university, he met a young man, who's the same age as him with even the same name as him! His name was Oonishi Kamui. He's a kind man though, and they grew to have a friendship together. Oonishi Kamui said that he was here, in the university, just after her aunt past away after giving birth. He looks depressed and sometimes shed tears, while told him the story of her aunt.

"_She's very kind woman, Kamui. I don't know how I can survive without her."_

However, their destinies actually crosses path on the day they met. They of the same age, they have the same name and even fell in love with the same woman!

Kamui never thought that the girl who Oonishi Kamui told him was the same person he was madly in love with! The day he was being attacked by a priest, Kyle Rondart was the day he met her again. Being clueless as he was, Kyle was almost winning over him if Kazuki haven't distracted him.

"_Why, Kazuki? Why are you-"_

"_Kamui, I only said this once. Forget me. Choose the right path, before the other Kamui, your twin star make a choice. Make your very wise choice, Kamui!" With that, she left him dumbfounded._

He continued looking into the sky, ignoring the pouring rain that had already soaked him.

'_Kazuki, I can't do this! I can't abandon you! I don't care about this nonsense! All that I want is you, Okaa-san, Otou-san, Tsubasa-chan, Haruto and the others live happily! That is all enough for me!'_

"Looks like you've already decided, Hasegawa Kamui, no, Ten no Ryuu's Kamui!"

Kamui look where the voice came from, a very familiar voice and receive the shocked of his life when the voice was from no other than Oonishi Kamui!

"Kamui!"

"It's Chi no Ryuu's Kamui!" Oonishi Kamui spoke proudly, differs from his usual soft tone that he used to talk with Hasegawa Kamui. Kamui sensed that it had been something wrong with Oonishi and decided to brace himself for incoming attack. Oonishi were holding onto the Divine Sword, which was his Divine Sword.

"Did you remember that I once told you that my aunt died of giving birth? Well, she's giving birth to this!" Oonishi said, holding higher the sword. He then attacked Kamui with his sword. Kamui did his best of avoiding the attack but being scratch by Oonishi's Divine Sword.

"Kamui, why'd you have to do this?"

"Because, the earth needs revolution, and for that, Kamui of Ten no Ryuu, that is you, shall die!"

"I won't let you so!" Haruto's voice is heard. He set up his kekkai. Haruto was not alone, he's with Aiko together with Choon Hyang.

"Minna."

"Kamui, your father told me that he shall give you your Divine Sword, but for now, we have to retreat!" Haruto said. He signaling both Aiko and Choon Hyang to take Kamui away from the scene. With that, it was the first time he met his twin star, that is his friend, Oonishi Kamui…

**Next chapter:Revelation**


End file.
